The Rising Of The Previously Dead Undead!
by sydneysages
Summary: When a vampire dies, they can never come back, right? At least, that's what we all thought. But what if we've been wrong, and someone who we ought to trust is using this secret knowledge to take over the world, with disastrous consequences? r&r
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

**So, yeah, I had this random thought and knew that it could work for either Morganville Vampires or SVM… and I chose you guys! Partially because, I have to admit, I have too many MV ones, but I decided that it would be riveting to write this story in SVM!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

_When vampires die, they die, right? There __**is**__ no coming back for them – they have had their second chance at life and that's their last… isn't it? What if Sookie finds something different, something which could destroy her entire life set up and the entire world – including the current vampires?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV:<strong>

Ok. With what I've just found out, I'm scared. Actually, shit scared would be a better way to put it – especially with the fact that Eric has responded the same way as me. There was a rather large part of me that thought if _Eric_ found the news ok, then I could as well – even though I know that he would probably just try and hide it from me. Yet when he is showing his fear so openly in front of me, then I know I need to be running and hiding.

So, the news. Well, it was an accident that I found out – Bill Compton, ex boyfriend and also neighbour, has been doing research (the computer nerd he is) to create a database of all the vampires in the country of the USA. It was on the orders of Sophie-Anne Leclerq, the now dead Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas, that he makes this and, for a time, it resided in my house until I gave it back.

Yet back to the point I was making; well, Bill has been making this for the past few years and has been noticing something mighty strange happening in the area of Nevada… this just happens to be the place where rather a lot of vampires are appearing. Unfortunately, the issue _isn't _that they're vampires (I'm sure the Fellowship of the Sun would disagree with me here) but the fact that they have all been killed. Yes, you heard me right: vampires who have been staked, or otherwise killed, seem to be returning from the dead.

"What do we do?" I ask Eric with a shakiness to my voice that I would prefer to be absent. "I mean, should I get my running shoes on and get set off now?" I make a light joke of it, trying to get him to tell me that it really _will_ be ok.

He shakes his head and looks at me more sombrely than I could have foreseen. Then he looks away, to the left where Bill stands, and stares at him with a knowledge that scares me right down to the bone. That is, before he turns back to me and looks me dead in the eyes. In that instant, I know that everything is screwed up and that our chances are probably next to nil. Whoopedoo! It's just what I've always wanted.

"No, honey, running won't make a difference," he says softly to me, taking one of my limp hands in his. He motions for Bill to step forwards and he does, looking just as grim, perhaps more so, as my boyfriend… husband, whatever. This _really_ isn't the time to dispute the value of a duped wedding ceremony which – I hasten to add – is only relevant in the vampire world.

"I have spoken to my contacts in England and Australia, and they inform me that the situations are similar there," Bill says gravely. "I was unaware of the cataloguing of vampires in those countries, but evidently surges have been beginning to show in the amount of vampires – and these aren't vampires that have been newly created. Oh no, these are the deadliest that have been killed by scores of vampires fighting at the same time, most of whom also died." Well, SHIT! I cannot run, so I'm just trapped here. That's just flipping great, stuck in a place where lots of lovely vampires – who aren't going to be at _all_ bitter about the fact that they died – are returning to. For what reason, I doubt any of us could possibly begin to fathom.

"Is there anything in common with the vampires that are coming back?" I jump in with a question that has been bugging me ever since I made the connection (faster, I may add, than Bill did) about the sightings of dead vampires (Bubba not included, since he is sighted as his former human self) and the rising numbers.

"I suppose you could say that, at least the American ones, they have all shown an allegiance to one man in particular," Eric sighs, more worried than I actually thought possible. I never thought that anything would faze him, least of all this, but evidently I was wrong.

"And who may that be?" I ask, with a sinking feeling in my stomach that I already know the answer. Many vampires – previously dead after being undead… I need to come up with a name to distinguish these from the regular previously dead – are converging in Nevada. I don't suppose the fact that they're going there could have anybearing on who is bringing them back, could it?

Eric looks, if possible, grimmer than before and exchanges another look with Bill before turning to me.

"Felipe de Castaro," he finally says, confirming my fears. "Our King."

That is just flipping great!

* * *

><p><strong>This is sort of just a setting of the scene chapter… if you guys review, I'll update soon with a longer chapter!<strong>

**So review!**

**Also, if you wouldn't mind, please vote on my poll!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Thanks for the couple of reviews and favs/alerts for the story!**

**I'm going to Barcelona today! Whoop! Enjoy this update, as I can't update for a week!**

* * *

><p><em>Sookie's POV:<em>

Of course, it would be just our luck that the new king of our state _had_ to have figured out a way to bring back dead vampires, wouldn't it? I mean, it couldn't happen to New York State or something, could it? No… it had to happen to Louisiana, who lost the best queen in the entire country, who was also one of the bravest. No, it had to happen to the one (by extension of Felipe being our King) which then lost all but one of its sheriffs and is one of the economically weakest after Katrina.

"Does Felipe have some sort of devise or something that means that he is able to do this?" I ask, my brow furrowing slightly as I try to process this in my mind. "I mean, he can't be doing it _himself_ because if there are vampires coming out in England and Australia from the dead he cannot have gotten over there to do that in the space of a second… but how?"

Bill looks rather smug and knowledgeable, something Eric doesn't seem to like what with his expression turning darker and even _more_ annoyed. He doesn't like Bill having the 'upper' hand on him, so to speak, especially with knowledge and when I am involved.

"There is a device, round in shape and not particularly large, which can, when enough power is applied – three states should do it – bring back the vampires from the dead," he says in a matter of fact tone. The fact that Eric didn't know about this surprises me, since he is so much older than Bill is. "I found out about it when I was compiling my computer programme; Felipe had another reason other than economic gain to come after Louisiana. He needed enough land to convert into power so that he could use this device and bring back vampires who he was friendly with so that he can extend his control over the entire country," he continues, but I'm confused. Then again, it doesn't always take much to confuse me.

"Then why are there vampires coming back in England and Australia?" I inquire, this being the confusing part. "If they are the vampires he wants – and he seems to be bringing enough back in Nevada – then surely they shouldn't be in different countries?"

Eric turns to me and smiles wanly, though it looks condensing on his face with the current mood in the room. "He has lost control of it. Currently it is simply spitting out some of the weaker vampires who died, but we need to get control of it to stop people like Ocella coming back. We can then use it, if we steal it, to bring back Sophie-Anne and get this state back to being in the control of someone we can trust. Just we have to ensure that Andre doesn't return," he ponders the thought, remembering how we would have been in some _deep_ shit if Quinn hadn't have stabbed Andre with the wood in the hotel wreckage.

"So what do we need to do?" I ask the obvious question, but the one which could be the most dangerous. Knowing these two most _egocentric_ of characters, I have a feeling that their individual plans will show off (to me) how much better they are for me than the other.

"I suggest that we go there, pretending that we wish to discuss some business, and then steal the contraption before fleeing," Bill's suggestion comes first.

"That is absolutely ridiculous," Eric scoffs, but he stops laughing when I level him a look. He ought to respect Bill, if only for him informing us that there is this massive problem with the returning of all these vampires!

"Who even made this machine, anyway?" I query, wanting to know this before we get into anymore specifics about whose plan is better than whose. Because I _know_ that that is where we are going to be heading shortly.

"We don't know," Eric confesses. "I remember hearing of its existence many years ago but I never saw it in action whatsoever. I heard of the use of it in approximately 1400, but never saw the consequences, although I heard they were devastating. This is a dangerous thing and I believe it would be better for us to take it and then destroy it, once we get rid of the vampires back into it, rather than leaving it to be used again in the future."

"How did Felipe know of the existence of it if you had barely even any knowledge of it?" I further question and he shakes his head, smiling slightly.

"You have no idea just _how_ old Felipe is, do you?" he rhetorically asks me, but I shake my head anyway. I always considered him to have been born in like the 1600's, as his style seems to suggest that, but evidently all my guesses were wrong. "He was born in 567AD, meaning he is about 250 years older than what Sophie-Anne was and much more so than me. He would have seen it in action when it was so much more so coveted in the time before I was around – he probably was the one harbouring it for all these centuries of peace," he remarks wistfully, as if he has noticed a decided lack of violence, probably since the time I thought Felipe was born. Whew! I was way out!

"You mean to say that the arguing over land and outright _murder_ of one another is deemed _peaceful_ in your world?" I gasp, hardly able to believe that this could be the case. Eric nods grimly, confirming what I have just said.

"In the past, as well as the slight problems we have, they would call on the vampires from the past – with the machine – to do their dirty work for them, decimating the other side. Unfortunately, the vampires who were dead proved almost impossible to kill in most circumstances, meaning that they would usually kill the leader and take on that group of vampires, often to then go to their deaths for a second time in battle for the control of the device," he explains the complex changing of power as simply as possible. I seem to understand it.

"So, back to the plan," I say, returning to what we are going to be doing in order to get this device, get rid of all these nasty vampires and reinstate Sophie-Anne (bringing her back, of course)as the Queen. "I have to say, the first thing we should do when we get the device is send back all the old vampires… I mean, we don't want them running around after us, now, do we?" I say with a slightly manic laugh, something which neither Bill nor Eric partake in.

"I need to call Pam, to get her to come over – if that is alright with you, Sookie," Eric asks me (sort of) as it is my house, after all.

"Sure thing; I'll go and get something to eat whilst you do that," I say, realising that I am starving – I forgot to eat earlier, and I need something now to counterbalance the shock that this revelation has brought to my system.

OoOoOo

Filled with spaghetti and sauce, I settle down on the sofa with Eric as Pam arrives, taking the spare chair. She looks grave but also as if she is angling for a good fight and to be able to take out Victor and Felipe.

"I have to say something: it took three states of control to enable Felipe to open the device, so how are we, with _no _states, going to be able to manage it?" I inquire, asking the question which came to me as I was stirring the pasta.

"We are not powerless, Sookie," Eric replies snippily, as if I personally insulted him. "We have allies with Texas, Mississippi thanks to your work with Russell at the convention, and the northern states. I am sure that they will loan us some of their power for a short time to get the threat of Felipe out of the picture. Finally, to send the vampires _back_ into the machine and the dead, the power is not needed – the only thing is human blood, a large amount of it, but we can begin collecting that shortly – but if we want to withdraw only Sophie-Anne, then we need a few states to ally with us."

"Ok then," I say quietly, feeling as if he got angry with me for no reason whatsoever and it was simply his ego.

"I shall go to Texas and Mississippi, if you wish me to?" Bill suggests quietly – I had half forgotten of his existence.

"Yes, and Pam, would you go to New York, Maine, New York City and Washington?" Eric continues on to ask Pam of her help although he already knew that she would agree; she has to! "I, on the other hand, shall head to the Dakotas whilst Sookie remains here as normal. Is this agreeable with everyone?" he asks and both other vampires nod their heads. I, on the other hand, stand up and look at him in shock and outrage.

"I am _not_ staying here alone when Felipe is bringing back powerful vampires from the dead!" I protest loudly. I know that the anger must be alerting Eric through the blood bonding because I can feel _his_ anger and annoyance at the same time, but I don't care. I shouldn't be forced to stay on my own!

"You are right… but if you come with any of us, then they could try and use you in the negotiations and want to claim you as their own," Eric says quietly, remaining level-headed even though I am yelling at him.

"So you expect me to stay here and do _nothing_, all the while fearing if Felipe will send someone to take me or kill me or _something_!" I stress certain words but Eric doesn't look at me. Instead, he turns to look at Pam who shrugs.

"I am sure that if you ask the shifter nicely, he will let you stay with him whilst I am gone," Eric says finally, through gritted teeth. "I shall be gone a day or two max and if you explain the situation to him, he will be willing to protect you… that is, if you feel you need it," he tries to make me contradict him so that I won't stay with Sam and will concede to him, saying that I'll be fine when he is gone, but I won't do it.

"I'll ask him tomorrow then," I say sharply, watching as his face crumples slightly before hardening again. "Shouldn't you all be off then, so that you can get there before morning? Besides you, Pam, as you have too far to travel – right?"

"That's right," Eric says, standing up and facing me for a moment. In this moment, I see something in his eyes that makes me want to kiss him, but I manage to overrule it. It wouldn't be a good idea to let him think that I need him right now, would it? "Bill and I can leave straight from Shreveport whilst Pam can arrange herself a flight for tomorrow. Goodbye, Sookie, I shall call you when I have something worthy of your knowledge," he concludes sharply, walking out of the door without a second glance.

A pain at this dismissive departure shoots through me until I cover it with anger so that he doesn't realise. Pam follows him out, whilst Bill lingers for a minute.

"I'll rescind your invitation in a minute if you don't leave," I say darkly, sitting down to watch the flames licking away at the wood in the fireplace.

He leaves also, leaving me alone in my house with my thoughts. Tonight, this isn't a good thing…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo… tell me what you think!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Wow, sorry for the long delay**

***response to the anonymous review* thanks for your review. I would have updated sooner but I have had exams (still do) & I am more inclined to update the stories that people read more and review… **

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><em>Sookie's POV:<em>

I cannot _believe_ that they are all leaving me here. I mean _come on_. I'm me, I could be valuable to them in getting their way with the other Kings and Queens… actually, I mean _with_ the Kings and Queens since not one of those three vampires is a King or Queen. I don't mean to sound big headed but I am _important_ in this chain of events; surely _I_ wouldn't have been the one to figure out that dead vampires were coming back if it didn't mean something.

But no, here I am, stuck here with myself and Sam… not that there is anything _wrong_ with spending time with my boss/shifter/friend, but it's a bit different between pretty much being forced to do so and choosing to. If I don't spend this time with Sam, I'm alone for a few days – and I doubt that _any _of them will take their mobiles so that I can contact them. Oh no, they want to 'stay away from me incase I accidentally become a bargaining chip'. As if I can't take care of myself…

But, for now, I'm going to bed. I can't be bothered to deal with any vampires tonight and if any of those undead try to come here, rest assured they will _not_ be met with a happy Sookie.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>…

I wake up at an absurd time… probably something to do with the fact that I went to bed at 9pm. That is _way_ too early for me, since I spend half the night soliciting with vampires normally, so no _wonder_ I've woken up at 8am… I don't even need to go to work till 5pm, but I may as well go and speak to Sam, see if I can stay with him till Eric gets back. I mean, I just don't like being alone… especially when there could be vampire armies _entirely_ under Felipe's control that may be marching towards Louisiana to try and kill us all. I mean I _sincerely_ doubt I would be a hard kill but I'd prefer to have someone around at the minute.

I quickly dress and walk through the living room to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of crummy instant coffee because I cannot be bothered to make the entire pot just for me before heading out of the door. Here, I climb into my small car (runs perfectly well so there is _no_ need for a new one) and begin the drive down the road towards Merlotte's, where I can hear Sam singing in his trailer. He's a better singer than he lets on for – just a bit louder as well.

"Sam?" I call his name as loud as I dare to through the woods which seem suddenly so eerie. I mean, I _know_ the vampires are asleep right now but still… they could have minions, ones who are after us.

_Relax, Sookie, why would Felipe want to kill you_?

I stride up the path towards Sam's trailer quickly, rapping on the glass door loudly and persistently until he opens the door. His reddish brown hair sparkles in the sunlight and he seems bemused to see me.

"Unless I've slept in till 5pm, I think you're early," he laughs as he sees me, inviting me into his home. I give him a small smile as I settle down on the sofa, my face probably betraying every single bit of fear I am feeling. "Sookie, what's wrong? I can see it in your face that you're scared… but of what? Is it of the vampires?" he gets the wrong end of the stick as I flinch away from his comforting arm, something which I am keen to rectify.

"It's nothing to do with Eric or Bill or Pam, seriously, Sam, it's so much bigger than that," I say hurriedly, realising he was about to explode with anger…

He takes a calming breath before nodding and expecting me to continue without any further questions. "There is some sort of device that Felipe has and apparently it can bring back the dead… dead vampires, that is. He's already got loads of followers but he lost control and now vampires are coming back in the UK and Australia and the others have gone to different states to get them to ally with us as Felipe is going to use the vampire army to kill them all to make _himself_ the head of the US," I babble, not pausing for a single breath.

"Could you repeat that?" Sam asks, but his face isn't a little bemused. It's grim and I get the idea that he grasped the main idea from what I said: bad Felipe has something to kill us all… which is, if it isn't obvious, not good.

So I repeat it. I repeat it all, slowly and in more detail than before, and watch as his face seems to turn more and more like a stone, more and more like a vampire's.

"This isn't good, Sookie," he points out the obvious as he runs his hand through his dripping wet hair, dislodging a number of sparkly water droplets.

"You don't need to tell me that," I say gravely, knowing that, at the minute, we cannot win. We can't even put up a fight.

We can only be decimated.

"So there are vampire states which will ally with us?" he asks, all business. I never expected him to be so willing to side with vampires… but if it's between Eric and Felipe, I think he would choose Felipe every time.

"Yes," I say simply before remembering something. "Bill said something about contacts in the other countries with returning vampires. I don't know whether or not the vampires there are good or bad and whose side they are on… but maybe we could round them up?"

"That's a vampire's job. For now, I need to get a hold of every single shifter in the area and find out whether or not we're going to fight," Sam says grimly… of course. I shouldn't have assumed that they are going to fight… after all; this is a vampire's battle. "Sookie, you are going to stay here. I shall take you home later to get some things but you need to stay safe as long as Eric is gone. Do you understand?" he continues, looking me right in the eyes. His concern for me is tangible – it's the only thing I can feel in the room right now.

"Yes," I sigh, shutting my eyes to try and relax. All I want to do is speak to Eric, to find out what is going on.

But I can't.

So lets watch some Jeremy Kyle!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Sorry, it's a bit of a filler chapter… Eric's POV next chappy… maybe**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
